Services that provide ranked lists of results are well known, for example, in the areas of internet search and advertising. Such services may gauge user response to the provided content to improve the relevance of ranked results provided to the users of the service. Passive user responses, such as selection of content, manipulation of content, or time spent viewing particular content are monitored and the relevance weighting applied to the content is adjusted accordingly. Active user feedback, such as a rating provided by the user for a particular content item, is also used to impact relevance weighting for content.
User profile information such as user interest, user location, etc. has been used in existing content delivery systems to impact the relevance weighting of content. However, existing systems lack means for adjusting relevance weighting of content for a group of users having a shared profile attribute based on both active and passive user responses to received content.
Moreover, there remains a need for a content delivery system that ranks content based on the location of the user accessing the content.